The present invention relates to a connector assembly and a male-side connector.
Heretofore, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-277534, a connector assembly has been known, in which positioning columnar projections (guide projections) and positioning ring bodies (hole portions) are provided on opposite surfaces of a male-side connector having male-type terminal portions and of a female-side connector having female-type terminal portions.